


zip, zap, zop// just a little place to put some ideas

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mostly just a few sentences.





	1. “When the leader of the bad guy sang, something soft and filled with pain,”

**Author's Note:**

> magic au, travis is the reluctant hero and schlatt is the villain on his way to rule the world. except when they fight travis manages to overpower him but instead of ending his life he befriends him.

‘ _Please, take me_ ,’ His hands are shaking. It seemed unfair to take a life for all the blood spilled by his hands. He doesn’t know if this will be a good idea or not, but he’ll burn the bridge when he gets there.


	2. “Eventually we’ll fall asleep and remember these past few weeks,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of prev. part

He stood above the man who tried to take over the world. He didn’t want to do any of this but the pressure of everybody’s faith in him made him guilty. He could strike him right now and a life would be taken in return for centuries of death and destruction.

He drops his weapon, a sword, and offers the other man a hand instead.


	3. “I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cont. of prev. part

The paths have become unfamiliar to him, but the man behind him doesn’t mind. The sun has once again died.


	4. “I don’t drive a foreign, but I’m also kinda cute and I think I’m not that boring,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // travis and carson could be seen as platonic or romantic

He couldn’t believe that someone unemployed could earn more money than both his parents worked for. He knows he isn’t as financially stable as the other but that’s fine.

No, he isn’t fine. He wants to shower him with love and gifts.


	5. “There’s something on my shoulder, I hope I don’t get older,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where josh is maybe a little bit in love with everybody

He hasn’t called him in months nor has he been online at all (at least on his main accounts). He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels all mushy inside when he talks to anybody.

He can’t help it.


	6. “Don’t you go over-analyze, no need to theorize, I can put your doubts to rest,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //josh and carson can be seen as platonic or romantic

He leans into the other boy in hopes to calm himself down. Carson’s sleeping and he’s wide awake. He had a nightmare.

He curls up into the other’s side and inhales sharply. He’s about to cry; he doesn’t want to do that right now.


End file.
